And Other Such Items With Layers
by LynnSonz
Summary: Of Onions,Malfoys,Bedsheets, Hogwarts Robes and other such Items with layers. A series of Random Vignettes alluding to a Scorpious/Rose Romance. Set in random years, no timeframe. Enjoy and Review Please.
1. The Incident Upon The Hogwarts Express

Of Onions, Malfoys, Bed Sheets, Hogwarts Robes and other such items with Layers.

Rose Weasley did not, just did not, inconceivably so ever receive bad marks. Granted an eighty-six was not considered a bad mark, in reality…Rose Weasley considered it so. So sobbing alone in the end compartment on her way home for the Christmas Holidays, her last Divination mark report lying lifeless in her very clammy hands, Rose contemplated how to tell her mother.

As one of the highest regarded witches in all of history an eighty-six would just be unacceptable from her Ravenclaw Prefect daughter, or so Rose thought. Her mind examined the many poor marks her brother had brought home, the sigh and slight smile from her mother, the laugh but stern look from her father, and then, like magic, Hugo was let off the hook. Simply because he was adorable. Chubby, with his baby fat yet to shed, fists of curly red hair atop is ever growing altitude, and never a remark that did not emit laughs, how could her parents prosecute him. She did not blame them. But as of now she blamed herself. Because Rose had dark auburn hair, that was so wild looking she feared birds would one day attempt to nest it, with freckles splayed unpleasantly about her nose, a distraction from her dull chocolate eyes. She had no charm in her voice, not to charm her mother from disregarding a mark so horrifying, so disappointing- Albus had found her. Amidst her thoughts he looked quizzically down on her, so pathetically sprawled against the leather seat.

"Are you honestly still moping?" He rolled his very admirable green eyes at his cousin. "Come off it, they wont care, you've seen the marks Hugo brings home, it isn't anything to sob about. For godrics sake Rose you look like a dementors been through this compartment." Her Weasley temper flared, her cheeks held a hue and she stood fiercely.

"How dare you! You have no idea! No idea at all how hard it is for me to keep perfect marks, and this mark is very much less than perfect, _Malfoy_ beat me Albus, _Malfoy!_" She shook with rage, waving the crumpled parchment in front of his face. He loosened his green and sliver stripped tie from around his neck, fearing perhaps a tightening charm.

"I'm sorry, I'll just leave you to it then…" And he turned very quickly back into the narrow hall from which he had come. Rose sighed as she slammed the compartment door shut once again, bloody interruptions, nobody understood, nobody worked as hard as her, struggled to live up to her mothers standards.

She plopped back down on the seat, staring despairingly back down at the parchment. _Has no skill for the art of divination, shows no advancement in the field._ Rubbish is what it was, a crackpot of teacher was Trelawny.

She had fallen asleep, for who knows how long. There had been no further disturbances since Albus had left her, and greedily she had slept. Basking in what were dreams of the untrue, of a ninety nine in the class that she found pointless, of Malfoy cowering under the sheer wonderment that were her perfect marks. A rap on the compartment door shook her awake.

"Weasley open this bloody thing!" A very frustrated sounding Malfoy now pounded impatiently upon the door. With a roll of her eyes she released the locking charm.

"Come to brag have you Malfoy? I'm sure my cousin has filled you in on my marks, well get on with it, rub it in." She braced herself for her defeat.

"Not what I came for. Someone a bit dramatic this afternoon eh?" She blushed, embarrassment or anger who could be sure.

"I would like you to know Malfoy, if you've come for some other purpose please state it, because my inhaling is due to my struggle not to hex you into yesteryear."

"Surprised you even know how many years make up a yesteryear Weasley with the marks I heard you've received." Ah so the Malfoy she knew had come back, faster than a Millennium broomstick.

"So you have come to brag." She said plainly, as if it was not expected.

"Again, no. But you so graciously walked into that one. Alas I have come to see if you were all right, because Albus is afraid of you, but seems to be worried none the less. And so I, being as brave as I am-" He threw her a very cocky smile. " Have come to make sure your sobs haven't been bothering those in the compartment next to you. However seeing as how in the compartment next to you James is snogging Allure Moon, I think youre safe to sob away."

"Don't force me to vomit on those very expensive shoes Mummy bought you Malfoy, that wouldn't do anyone any good." She retorted, she burned with the sensation to punch him square in the face, possibly the Granger in her provoked this desire.

" Well Mummy would simply buy me new ones, I'm due for new shoes for the holidays anyway, so you see the good you'd actually be doing- almost like a charity- oh wait my family is so rich charity is something it needs not." He looked so snide sitting across from her she just had to lunge forward.

"Ah ah ah Rosie, whatever happened to you playing hard to get? Finally see the sense the other girls have in throwing themselves at me?"

"Oh you disgust me."

"And you me."

"Then get out of my compartment!" What had Albus been thinking sending Malfoy into check on her? Honestly he was thicker than a starving person after having been invited to a Weasley feast.

"With pleasure!" He seethed getting to his feet and bowing to her. She stuck out her tongue, reminding herself that if it weren't Malfoy she would hex it would surely be Albus. He looked back as he left, a smirk playing on his arrogant face. "Oh and a Happy Christmas Rosie!" He called over his shoulder.

She wanted to murder him.


	2. The Incident On The Burrows Front Lawn

Of Onions, Malfoys, Bed Sheets, Hogwarts Robes and other such items with Layers.

The sun was too bright. Of all the things Rose Weasley was undoubtedly sure of, this was at the top. The sun was always too bright in the morning. She squinted her eyes, defenseless against the offensive rays. A sound resembling a roar escaping as she stretched. In the cot across from her Lilly's eyes fluttered open, startled at the violent sound.

"Merlin Rose!" She rubbed her eyes. "You sounded like a chimera." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Happy Christmas to you too Lilly." She drawled. A realization passed of her cousin's features.

"Presents!" She said at once. The very petite but strong figured and vibrant redhead threw off her covers and ran to the door. "Wait!" She said turning around. "Do you think the others are up yet? What time is it?" Rose looked at the alarm clock beside her. 7:30.

"Probably." Lilly jumped into the air and hurriedly made her away into the hall. The footsteps stopped abruptly.

"Rose aren't you coming?" Rose looked around the now empty bedroom, she wished she could say no.

"In a bit, just give me a minute." This seemed to satisfy Lilly, as thuds could now be heard on the staircase, and then incessant girl squealings. It was enough to drive anyone mad, a Weasley holiday. There were no secrets, no time spent alone to read and ponder. And quite plainly Rose wished she were back in her compartment. Four days had passed, slowly and excruciatingly. Rose had discovered that Albus had been right, not only was Hermione not disappointed with her mark, but she had also been pleasantly surprised.

_"Oh I floundered in that class, it was just awful. Lucky girl."_ And she had patted her daughter's head and asked her to set the table for dinner. Confused she had complied. Now she struggled to pull herself from her bed sheets, tangled in the many layers that held her hostage, well maybe she was consenting to it. But soon she realized if she did not make her way downstairs they would find her up here, and they would drag her down and Rose Weasley did not like to be dragged.

So she crept, as lightly on each stair as possible down to the tree that held about a hundred gifts, two or three for each of the Weasley-Potter members. Her grandmother was showing her muggle grandmother how to prepare Wizard tea, her father was sprawled groggily on the sofa, and her brother ripping through wrappings as if they were old bandages. Her mother walked over to her and kissed on the forehead.

"Good morning Rose." She smiled, true that it was hard to please her mother, but never had she felt neglected or unloved. James, she noticed, was being forced into wearing an oversized sweater with the letter J on it by his mother, while his father sat by and laughed cheerfully. She winked at Albus, who had his gifts opened and organized in the opposite corner. He nodded towards a package with plain brown wrappings that was hidden beneath the mess that Hugo and Lilly were making, the thirteen year olds giddy to receive gifts.

"That's for you." He said as she approached it.

"From us Rose dear." She turned to see her mother was now sitting on her father's lap, and both were smiling encouragingly at her.

"Well go on Rosie, open it!" Her father was becoming impatient in seeing her reaction. Slowly she opened the paper and then she felt her heart skip, the Journal was leather bound with a cover that conveyed the time of day it was, through a transparent film around its binding. As it was dawn, clouds covered a bright blue sky, snowflakes pouring down into the unknown of the scene unshown.

"Oh it's lovely!" She exhaled great pleasure towards her parents, and hugged them both tightly. She would write every thought she thought to think in that Journal, she would fill it with her life, no matter how minute of a life that happened to be.

Dinner smelt delicious, more than delicious even. A roast with carrots and celery, sweet potatoes on the side with brown sugar and cinnamon, butterbeers all around a pumpkin pie for dessert. She ate greedily despite the looks she received from her cousins, she was starving. She had neglected her hunger for days due to James remarking that _she " Was a bit heftier, or maybe that was just her sweater…" _

She was basking in the glow that was the Journal she had received from her parents. She was pleasantly contemplating the uses of her boil bread she'd gotten from her Uncle George. Calculating the hours that it would take for her to complete the four novels she received from various family members, and cradling the bracelet her aunt Ginny had jinxed for her to show her exact and precise mood at every hour of the day. Today was the first day in perhaps a week that she had been truly happy. She was just about to dig into a slice of pumpkin pie when their was a slight knock on the Burrow door.

"Hullo?" The voice was sheepish, timid, and also very recognizable but who…

"Scorpious!" Albus shot out of his seat to let his housemate in. For an odd second Scorpious Malfoy looked actually afraid, an awkward silence poured over the kitchen.

"Dad said it would be alright…" Albus began unsure of himself. Her Uncle Harry stood up slowly, walked square up to Malfoy and extended his had.

"It's a pleasure Malfoy, I'm Harry Potter." Rose's eyes bugged out of her head, how _could_ Albus, how _could_ he? Scorpious looked as though he had loosened up a bit.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter, Albus and my father have told me many stories about you. I envy you quite a bit." Rose had never heard Malfoy so sincere unless it was regarding an insult.

"Well, Albus has told me what a respectable wizard you are, and my son is an excellent judge of character, wont you have a seat, we're just cutting the pie…" Her pie, _her_ pie!? Her pie was going to be fed to Malfoy. Of course, how had she been so naïve as to believe the day could just have gone smoothly? Scorpious was still looking a bit shaken as he took a seat on the bench opposite Rose, but as he sent her a wink, she had a hard time believing he was all that intimidated. Her father also looked quite abashed.

"Tell me Malfoy? How _is_ your father?" She had never heard her father speak to anyone like that, pure hate running out of his lips. Malfoy blushed, a color Rose had never thought to see on him.

"Well…he's fine really, I don't speak very much to him." The kick aimed at her father from her mother hit her instead, she gasped, rubbing her shin in pain.

"Very well then Malfoy, welcome to the family." Her father now smiled the lack of bond Malfoy shared with his father fueling the bond between Malfoy and hers.

Left alone to tend to the dishes while her family and Albus's guest as she had taken up to calling him were in the sitting room with tea and biscuits she finally had the time she wanted to, to think. She was furious, betrayed, embarrassed, and still hungry. She scrubbed the dishes a bit harder than maybe necessary, but the fact that her mother liked her to do them by hand in the presence of her muggle grandparents seemed to only fuel her distaste. Footsteps lingered behind her. She turned, visibly annoyed at the interruption.

"What? Malfoy?" She rolled her eyes. "Haven't you already hadyour fill of _my_ family's pie, I barely got any thanks to you!" He smirked, his gray eyes flashing wildly.

"Didn't seem like it Weasley. Seemed as though I'm lucky I got here when I did or you would've hoarded it all into your big mouth." Disgusted she snorted.

"Aren't you leaving yet?" She pondered. His grin disappeared.

"I brought you a gift. But of course if you don't want it, then yes I will be going…" She bit her lip and shifted her feet, scared she say something to scare off the gift.

"What is it?" She finally said, some emotion filling her gut. He rolled his eyes.

"Knew you wanted it Weasley. Honestly though, you'll have to earn this gift." She snorted.

"Then I don't want even want it." She turned back to her already completed dishes, now she looked stupid. She turned back to face him, thinking wildly of a comeback, of any comeback what so ever.

"Oh what's the matter Weasley not up for a bit of a challenge eh?" She was insulted.

"How little you know me, I'm always up for a challenge."

"Very well then, follow me." He led her out into the yard and he stared up at the stars, he waited and then pointed at a constellation.

"That's me." He stated simply.

"What's you?" She bit back, holding in the impatience.

"That constellation, it's Scorpious, the one that looks like a scorpion." For a moment she looked confused. "It's my namesake Rose, it's what I was named after." She squinted at the grouping of planets.

"Oh…well very nice I suppose." In all honesty Rose just wanted her present, the suspense was quite unnerving.

"Listen to me Rose, this is for you." He handed her a chain, she inspected it carefully, on the end of it a small charm resembling the tail of a scorpion hung limply.

"Now hold it up and look through it." She did as she was told, for a moment forgetting whom she was complying with. She saw the constellation through a small window on the fat part of the tail.

"It's lovely." He smiled back at her looking her dead in the eye.

"Wear it when it suits you, but it's quite useful. I think." His facial expression turned devious and a smirk replaced his rare smile.

"See ya around Weasley." He opened the gate and walked through it, into the darkness and beyond the Burrow. When she arrived back inside she was undoubtedly sure that she was no longer undoubtedly sure about Malfoy.


	3. The Incident In The Third Floor Corridor

Authors Note:

In Regards to waterblossemangel13's Review: Thank you so very much! I used to write fanfiction quite a bit as I have been a member for over two years but recently I have hit a sizable writers block and it is so wonderful to be welcomed back with such complimentary reviews! P.S Happy belated birthday!!!

In Regards to everyone else: I apologize if the sizable length of this chapter is troubling to anyone, it's a fragment of the overall story that has been itching to get out and some how ended up as five pages long. I hope you still enjoy it : )

Lynn

Of Onions, Malfoys, Bed Sheets, Hogwarts Robes and other such items with Layers.

Rose Weasley found it increasingly odd in the two months following the holidays. Malfoy did not speak to her any different than he had before the night he had given her the necklace, nor did he refer to the gift in anyway. She was afraid to wear it. Afraid that it was all some big elaborate joke at her expense. She was not one to be tousled with, and she regretted it deeply that she allowed her thoughts to become so consumed with what the necklace, and Malfoys mannerisms at the burrow had meant.

Had she been awfully tricked? Blindsided by her Weasley trust in those that were kind? She'd like to think she was much more intelligent than that, but still, maybe there was some insane scenario that she had yet to work out in her head, and she had imagined the entire episode.

And so the mysterious gift remained forever locked in her grandmothers old music box, under her bed in her dormitory, safe from the eyes of anyone who might ponder the origins of it.

It was warmer, not by much, but a heavy sweater would get you comfortably through an afternoon in Hogsmead. This particular afternoon was to be quite eventful. She planned to stop by the small bookshop that had just opened to ponder new titles and afterwards, her and Lilly were to meet for a butterbeer so that Lilly could enthuse to her about her new love interest. Alone she walked the streets briskly, avoiding distractions that might lead her astray from her to do list. She tripped over a snow-covered log and swore loudly.

"Language Weasley, wouldn't want Mummy hearing that now would we?" Inwardly, she swore again.

"Malfoy, are you just going to stand there and insult me or help me up?" He extended a hand and brushed off her thick navy stockings.

"Right Weasley, well now that I've saved your life today I think I'll go and celebrate the occasion, care to join me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Have you gone absolutely bonkers Malfoy?" He smiled.

"Oh yes, you probably have some elaborate schedule to your afternoon, ah well then, I'll be off, try not to trip over anymore logs will you? My heart just couldn't possibly take it if perhaps you really got more than a run in your stockings." He nodded at the rapidly forming gap on her knee. She sighed.

"Reparis Frabis" The gap was reformed and no longer did the mild wind chill haunt her kneecap. When she looked up, Malfoy had disappeared. All for the better she reminded herself and she carried on with her day.

She made her way through the crowded bar to find Lilly, rosy cheeked and merrily sipping her butterbeer at an empty table in the corner, she waved when she saw her.

"Don't tell me you just bought all those Rose?" She said referring in horror to the mass of books cradled in her arms.

"Oh yes, I found some great works in that new shop." Lilly shook her head and waved to the waitress for another drink for Rose.

"You're mad, honestly." But nothing more came out of Lilly's lips about Rose, in fact, nothing more came out of Lilly's lips that wasn't referring to Eldon Thomas. Rose sat patiently, soaking up the details of their romp by the shrieking shack.

"I was trying to tell him how it wasn't really haunted, but he just wouldn't even let me get a word out…" Rose made a disgusted face.

"Oh Rosie, you know youre just jealous, maybe if you'd had yourself a snog you wouldn't be so keen to knock off the idea of it." Rose blushed deeply at the thought, mostly because the only person her silly mind could imagine snogging happened to be Scorpious. "Hey! Who are you thinking about like that? With your eyes drifting off to space all dreamily? Am I missing something? Rose!? Who _have_ you snogged?!" Quickly Rose regrouped.

"Don't be silly, boyfriends are a distraction from academics and I really just cannot afford any distractions with the O.W.L's coming up, I really must do well on divination…" Lilly eyed here suspiciously.

"You're lying to me! Oh my gosh Rose! You've been holding out! Does Albus know!? James perhaps! Oh it's fine you know me, poor little Lilly always last to know!"

"Don't be so dramatic, there isn't anybody, honestly, the things people imagine." Lilly slumped on her stool and returned to nurse her butterbeer, defeated. Rose pretended to scan through the books she'd purchased but instead her mind drifted to soft gray eyes.

The fire burned steadily, she did her homework religiously on the sofa, careful not to let her mind wander elsewhere. When she finished and checked her watch she realized she had been studying for over four hours, and that it was well into the next morning. She could not however bring herself to fall asleep. So very quietly she made her way out into the corridor.

As a prefect she decided that it wasn't quite breaking the rules if you were to be enforcing them, and that maybe she wasn't doing the most terrible thing in the world, because even her mother had snuck out occasionally. She wandered the corridors, pondering things that meant nothing to anyone in particular. Her desire for a kitten, her ache to sometimes whack her brother, the very urgent need for James's invisibility cloak… the list seemed endless and frivolous.

"Weasley, I assumed a prefect would be aware that the third floor is off limits." She froze, closed her eyes, and very much wished that Malfoy would disappear. She turned very slowly.

"Are you stalking me Malfoy or am I simply having a nightmare?" A smirk crept to his face.

"You wish Weasley, and if it was any sort of dream it wouldn't be a nightmare." She made a gagging nose.

"Spare me, I've vomited much too often at your expense at the present."

"Still haven't told me what youre doing on the third floor." He eyed her suspiciously.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He raised his eyebrows.

"_I'm_ doing my prefect duty, third floor is under Slytherin guard this week." Oh yes, she had forgotten that.

"Oh well, very well then, carry on I suppose." She attempted to turn and leave, not exactly a valiant exit, but respectable at least.

"I could report you." She coughed.

"Report me? You're joking." He shrugged.

"it's a fact Weasley, I could, prefects are not immune to being reported. In fact I believe you've threatened to report me on several occasions, what's that you always say? Returning the favor?" She rolled her eyes and balled her fists.

"Malfoy, leave me be."

"You don't honestly want that do you Rosie?" She turned beat red, the thought had occurred to her that they were alone, past midnight, in an abandoned corridor, and she was defenseless.

"It's a very simple request Malfoy." He looked directly into her eyes.

"That it is. And I would very well comply if I honestly believed that that is what you wanted, but since I know better, then I shall accompany you to where ever it is you were seeking adventure tonight."

"I wasn't 'seeking adventure' I was bored."  
"What better reason to seek adventure is there?" She hardly believed they could seek adventure, her parents had unlocked every secret to Hogwarts there was, and she wasn't exactly itching to find any others. " Aw Weasley what's the matter scared are we?"

"Again Malfoy, please, youre beginning to get on my nerves."

"I believe you were on mine first."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She was quite angry now. He took a step closer to her, and she stepped backwards.

"There she is again, hard to believe Rose Weasley is a coward." She bit her lip.

"What are you getting at." Another step. He caught her as she was about to trip backwards. Their lips nearly met, but then she was falling, and confused.

The darkness enveloped them both, and for a second she had no idea what had happened.

"Did we just, fall?" She stared off in the general direction she believed Scorpious to be in.

"Very perceptive Weasley, Honestly, thought you were in Ravenclaw." She stuck out her tongue, very useful in the pitch darkness.

"Lumos." The light emitting from Malfoys wand uncovered a room that seemed half-empty. A small lavender chair was situated in the corner by a bookcase, a fireplace looked as though it hadn't been used in years, a desk with very dusty quills and parchment, and a decree hanging behind the desk in a wooden picture frame.

_A Very High Order Decree of Wizardry Teaching is Hereby Presented to: _

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

Rose leapt up and began to do something resembling dancing.

"What are you doing? Have you been hexed or something?" Malfoy's face was contorted in confusion and amusement. She stopped abruptly.

"I was _dancing_ you git!" He rolled his eyes back at her.

"About what? A professors quarters? Honestly Rose it isn't as if we've stumbled upon the Chamber of Secrets." She gave him a half shove.

"This isn't just some professor it's the founder of Ravenclaw! It's her day lounge, where she did her grading and planning and orderly things! And you complete idiot, it's loads better than finding the Chamber of secrets, which has already been found by my father and uncle, and they relay it was quite disappointing." He smiled at her.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Rummage." She looked confused.

"Excuse me? Rummage? Are you asking me to pillage a great woman's working space? Are you completely mad? Do you have no conscious?" He laughed.

"Oh are you a coward or what?" He began to go through the desk drawers, reading small notes.

"Well she was just about as mad as you. Look at this: 'Call the ministry on Sunday' 'Order new pottery on Wednesday' 'grade essays on Thursday', who needs notes to remind them what the have already planned to do? I can understand one, or maybe a calendar but this woman had her haircuts mapped out years in advance!" Rose looked appalled.

"Well of course she did! You must be organized to achieve greatness!" He looked at her incredulously.

"Rose you're forgetting I did go to your home over the holidays, and I must say it is anything but organized, and each one of your family members is a legend." She froze. This was the first time he had mentioned the holidays to her.

"So I didn't make it up." He looked at her funny.

"Make what up?"

"You coming." He laughed louder than he meant to and immediately quitted down to a whisper.

"Are you mental?" She blushed.

"Well you didn't mention it afterwards!" He smiled.

"Well that's the fun of it isn't it? Rose I cant very well be your rival if we're snogging every second like your gillyhead of a cousin." She narrowed her eyes.

"Who said anything about snogging?"

"Come off it Rose. You want to snog me just as bad as the rest of em, you should be so pleased I want to snog you back _and_ want to have a conversation with you, most get one or the other, and they cant even carry conversations for the most part." She snorted.

"Well someone's ego's the size of a hippogriff eh? I think it's you who's been wanting to snog me." He laughed.

"I never denied that, but I like to argue with you, youre a hell of an amusing witch Rose."

"I don't know how to take that."

"Take it well." He looked down at his watch. "It's nearly four in the morning, what's say we get out of here and keep this night our little secret?" He pointed to a latch that until now had gone unnoticed by the both of them. As it opened it came down in the form of translucent stairs, unsure she stepped on them.

They found their way into an unassuming corridor. No trace of the trap door they had fallen through. He walked her in silence to the portrait hole leading to her common room. She turned to face him and took a very deep breath.

"Malfoy, I want you to know that this doesn't mean anything's changed between us, we aren't anything that we weren't before." He smiled at her, a smile she had never seen before, both authentic and incredibly toothy.

"Oh I know, Goodnight Rose." She watched him as he walked away until he disappeared into the darkness. The portrait hole greeted her with a question.

"What is both a complex science and a reaction?" Rose thought for a moment before answering.

"Chemistry." And the portrait hole swung open to greet her.


End file.
